El Niño que Nació para Vivir
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Érase un niño que vivía en una casa que no era su casa, con una familia que nunca le quiso. Y así aprendió a verse como un rayo, a anotar sus momentos felices en figuras de origami, y a hablarle al Sol y a la Luna. Este es Harry Potter, el Niño que Nació para Vivir.
1. chapter 1

_Seh, sé que probablemente debería estar actualizando mi traducción, pero llevaba un mes entero pensando cómo carajo iba a hacer esta historia, y la verdad me moría de ganas por empezarla porque me conozco demasiado y si lo seguía retrasando más, quizá iba a comenzar la historia cuando el reto se acabara._

 _La historia tiene unos dos o tres capítulos ya escritos, pero como tampoco soy una autora muy responsable que digamos -ya lo han notado, me paso los días de actualización por el trasero- quizá actualice cada dos semanas o algo así. Blah. Espero que les guste, dejen un review siquiera para decir "Hola" o algo, o su favorito. Lalalalala. Son los mejores. De verdad. Besos. Ah, y este fic participa en el Reto anual Long Story 5.0 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y también está inspirado en el libro "El Chico de las Estrellas" que es uno de los que me llegó al alma._

 _Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo sólo los tomo y los transformo en homosexuales. Vamos, no soy la única en hacerlo._

* * *

 **I.**

 **El Niño que Nació para Vivir.**

 **Porque cada comienzo significa una nueva aventura.**

Ante mis ojos se presentaba un mundo oscuro, tan frío y distante, tan solitario y con sabor a amargo, que mi corazón se apretaba de puro dolor y de mi boca no salían más que quejidos lastimeros. Lamentos y súplicas, de esas que los niños perdidos ofrecen como recompensa a esa luz que los guiará de nuevo al camino correcto, y que jamás me prestó atención. Este es el rincón de los niños olvidados, de los pequeños que jamás supieron lo que era el amor de una familia de verdad, en un mundo donde lo anormal es un peligro, donde los intentos de encajar se quedan siendo intentos, y donde lo común es lo aceptable. El Rincón de los Desviados. Me gusta.

No te prometo una historia perfecta. Esto estará lejos de ser una historia perfecta. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿qué historia gusta a todo el mundo? Así es. Ninguna. Quizá a estas alturas ya te hayas aburrido de mi charlatanería, y lo que más quiera hacer es regresar y no seguir leyendo. Pero si decides quedarte, puedo prometerte una cosa. Sinceridad.

 **De esa que tanto le falta al mundo hoy en día.**

 **De esa que a mí me faltó en un principio.**

El Niño que Nació Para Vivir no era de esos chicos que al mirarlos te sonrojabas furiosamente mientras pensabas: "¡Qué guapo!". Tampoco era el más inteligente de su salón, ni el más alegre, o el más hábil. El Niño que Nació para Vivir era como un té por las mañanas. Dulce y reconfortante. Ofrecía calor.

 **Y era curioso, porque daba amor, sin que las demás personas se dieran cuenta que él era quien más amor necesitaba.**

El Niño que Nació para Vivir se alojaba en un hogar que aparentaba ser perfecto. Una casa tan fría como los corazones de sus dueños, tan idéntica a las otras del barrio, y tan impersonal como lo había sido desde un principio. Él la recordaba así. En sus memorias no había nada más que oscuridad, una alacena y el primer piso de aquella casa que nunca fue la suya. Él no pertenecía ahí, y sus tíos eran siempre los primeros en recordárselo. Su tío, a golpes. Su tía, a insultos disfrazados de regaños. Nunca entendió -o tal vez nunca quiso entender- por qué su familia lo odiaba. Por qué cuando llamó mamá a su tía, ella le dio con el periódico en la cabeza. Por qué cuando intentó jugar con su primo, su tío le tomó con demasiada fuerza del brazo y lo arrojó debajo de aquellas escaleras.

Un aplauso para aquellos familiares que comparten contigo nada más que la sangre.

 **Un aplauso para ellos, porque sin su existencia, los orfanatos estarían llenos de infantes como yo.**

Entonces, para mitigar un poco el dolor de su alma de niño, que no comprendía muchas cosas que sucedían en aquella casa, hizo de las cosas más simples, las más hermosas. Porque cuando eres un niño desviado, un niño perdido que no posee nada más que su vida, su cuerpo y su mente, valoras tanto las cosas materiales como valoras a una persona.

Y los papeles los transformé en figuritas con momentos especiales.

La Señora Luna y el Señor Sol se acercaron a mí y se hicieron mis confidentes para siempre.

Y los rayos se transformaron en mi marca.

( _Tienes que saber, mi querido lector, que en esas épocas, yo no era el Niño que Nació para Vivir. En ese momento, yo era Harry el Olvidado, o incluso simplemente Niño.)_

Estas cosas simples hicieron que yo fuera un niño un poquito más feliz. Qué va. Más feliz, definitivamente. Aquí no pondremos ni poquitos ni pocos. Acá las cosas abundarán entre nosotros, porque así debe de ser.

Te voy a enseñar que el papel puede transformarse en una figura de origami, porque el origami es un arte, y por lo tanto, lo que yo hago con él es arte. Entonces, lo que harás ahora mismo será tomar una hoja cualquiera. Anotarás un recuerdo muy, muy especial en él, y luego harás algo simple, como un barquito. ¿Sabes hacer un barquito de papel? ¿No? No importa. Con tal de que escribas aquel bonito momento, me doy por satisfecho, pero tienes algo pendiente conmigo.

Lo que sigue es hablarle al Señor Sol y a la Señora Luna. Recuerda que al primero le hablas en el día más agradable que haya en la semana, y a la bella dama le conversarás en la noche más fresca. Porque es en esos días donde ellos están más presentes. Cuéntales tus secretos, y ellos te escucharán sin interrumpir, porque así de buenos oyentes son. Y jamás, jamás te van a traicionar.

Lo último son los rayos. ¿Qué significado tiene esto? Yo te voy a explicar.

Yo

 _soy_

 _ **un**_

 **RAYO.**

Sí, sí. Así como leíste. Yo soy un rayo, uno cegador e impresionante. No, no. No te escondas de mí. No hago daño. Quiero que te asomes a la ventana para verme, porque aunque no hago daño, puedo erizarte unos cuantos pelitos. Siéntate junto a la ventana cuando veas un rayo y te acuerdes de mí. En ese instante, en ese efímero segundo, deseo que en tu mente dibujes un rayo, y pienses: "Hoy, El Niño que Nació para Vivir ha venido a visitarme".

Y sí, te he ido a visitar, como a muchas otras personas. Obsérvame desde el cristal y divaga, abre tu mente. Recuerda esto que estoy escribiendo. No lo sé. Pero para inclinar la balanza hacia mí, te diré que…

Ahora

 _Tú_

 **Eres mío.**

Soy un poco posesivo. No me culpes. Tranquilo, no haré nada que tú no quieras. Sólo quiero que te sientes junto a mí. Apréciame sin prisas, porque aquí nadie te está apresurando. Abramos este libro juntos, tomados de las manos, porque quiero invitarte a cruzar el mundo y navegar por mares ficticios. Quiero llevarte a un mundo mágico, quiero mostrarte mis sonrisas y llantos. Deseo que sepas cuándo y cómo me enamoré. Que descubras la receta de la vida, y el sabor de la amistad.

 _Are you ready?_

 _¿Estás listo?_

 **¡Vamos a comenzar!**

" **Donde la realidad marca su límite, un niño cruza la frontera y se topa con la imaginación. Decide quedarse para siempre, haciendo caso omiso de aquel que pretende llevarle de regreso."**


	2. chapter 2

**Dos.**

 **Sombras llenas de mentirosa luz.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En donde Harry Potter es nada, es todo, es una farsa y todo puede irse al carajo.**

Tenía cuatro años, un par de meses y unas rodillas raspadas cuando aprendí la dirección de mi casa y cuántas habitaciones tenía. La Casa más Fría del Mundo tenía tres habitaciones, y un ático. Una de ellas era para mi tía, una mujer de pelo amarillo sucio con rizos mal formados, y mi tío, un hombre que sufría de un intencionado sobrepeso y mal humor. El cuarto más grande para ellos, claro.

El segundo cuarto era para mi primo Dudley. Dudley era ese tipo de chicos que crecen con tanta atención que cuando no saben qué hacer con ella, se descontrolan. Y su manera de descontrolarse era siendo agresivo a espaldas de sus padres, golpeando chicos para robarles el dinero del almuerzo como un bravucón de películas americanas. Entre esos chicos, estaba yo, aunque no tuviera dinero, y no fuera americano.

La tercera habitación era para mí. O eso pensé en su momento. En realidad, era el segundo cuarto de Dudley. Pensé que era porque no tenía el suficiente espacio para su grasiento cuerpo, porque él también sufría de sobrepeso. Pero en realidad era para su basura; televisores rotos, juguetes destrozados, libros sin tocar. Mi habitación era, sorprendentemente, un pequeño rincón debajo de la escalera.

Una alacena.

 **Una alacena donde escondí todos mis miedos, mis lágrimas y mis decepciones.**

La alacena era fría en el invierno, calurosa en el verano. Cabía perfectamente en ella, porque siempre fui un niño pequeño. Niño era compacto, porque su soledad era inversamente proporcional a su estatura. La alacena era el paraíso de las arañas y el escondite de la oscuridad. No era segura en lo absoluto. Tío Vernon sólo debía abrir la puerta y meter una mano, ancha, rojiza y callosa, para tomar del pelo al Niño que Nació para Vivir y zarandearlo por ser él.

Ese no era el único lugar de _Niño_. A veces estaba en la cocina, intentando no quemarse con el aceite chispeante del tocino, tratando de no cortarse los dedos con el cuchillo de cocina o asegurándose de no caer cuando sacaba un plato de la estantería. Niño no era un prodigio culinario. Estaba obligado a cocinar. Ése era el pago de un techo debajo de una escalera, un poco de comida y agua tibia de una ducha.

La cocina y la alacena eran frías como el resto de la casa y sus ocupantes. Aún están en mi memoria, sombras. Sombras que veía en la rendija de la puerta. Sombras detrás de Tía Petunia, ojos maliciosos y llenos de rencor, mirando más allá de mí, viendo a La Mujer. La Mujer, la que la convirtió, indirectamente, en lo que era.

—Tu madre está muerta —me dijo una vez Tía Petunia, brusca—. Está muerta porque era una rareza, era un monstruo. Y tu padre también, ambos eran unos raros.

Mi madre era La Mujer. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era ella. Me la imaginaba bondadosa, cálida, llena de amor. Una fantasía hermosa que me hacía preguntarme dónde estaba. Por qué me había dejado. Qué había hecho mal. Pero la muerte es algo más que un abandono, es algo que no puede definirse pero se siente, un toque frío en tus dedos que te congela. Te paraliza. Mi madre, La Mujer, estaba muerta. Igual que El Hombre. Él era mi padre. Ambos no tenían más que esos apodos impersonales, porque como no los conocí, no sabía cómo llamarles.

En La Casa Más Fría del Mundo no había ninguna foto de El Hombre o La Mujer. No había ningún recuerdo o prenda que me permitiera saber qué había sido de ellos, qué había sucedido. Por qué estaban muertos. Por qué me habían dejado solo.

 **Las preguntas sin respuesta a menudo se quedan con contestaciones sencillas.**

—Eran borrachos y chocaron en su coche. Se mataron por inconscientes.

Y en La Casa Más Fría del Mundo la única verdad es que mis padres eran borrachos, raros, y monstruosos. Que habían chocado, y que lo único que tenía de ellos, era dos nombres sin sentimiento y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en mi frente. Niño estaba solo en el mundo, con un rayo en la frente. Niño estaba solo en una alacena, llorando lo que no podía decir, lo que no sabía y lo que estaba incorrecto mencionar.

Hasta que llegó Magia. Magia no era una persona, no era un humano ni un animal. Magia era vida, era amor, belleza y comprensión, libertad y revolución. Era lo que me hacía raro y lo que hacía que volara por los aires hasta el techo. Magia. La que cosquilleaba en mis pies, mis manos. Estaba a punto de explotar y cuando llegaron Las Cartas era una bomba con cuenta atrás. Las Cartas salían por todos lados y por ninguna parte, poniendo mi nombre.

" _Harry Potter_ ". Ése era mi nombre. Un nombre sin nada en especial. Un nombre de un niño huérfano. Pero el niño huérfano no lo era tanto. Tenía a Magia, y veía sombras. Y de repente, las sombras desaparecieron. Desaparecieron cuando la puerta de la cabaña a la que Tío nos había llevado a todos para escapar de Las Cartas de Harry Potter fue derrumbada.

Las sombras se llenaron de luz cuando El Gigante de Corazón de Oro apareció. Y el mundo dio un giro de arriba a abajo, a un costado y al otro, el rayo se volvió humano, Niño dejó de serlo y todo el cielo se pintó de azul. O así lo sintió. Harry Potter escapó con El Gigante de Corazón de Oro a un lugar fantástico que le estaba esperando, y Niño se quedó en la alacena porque el Mundo Mágico estaba esperando a Harry Potter.

 **Pero no a El Niño que Nació para Vivir.**

Harry Potter era un héroe. Un héroe que venció a un villano lleno de sombras y oscuridad, como las que veía Niño y sigue viendo. Sombras que regresaron y se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos, sombras que nacieron del suelo, que gotearon de los techos y vinieron de él también. Debió haberlo sospechado en su momento. Harry Potter es sombra igual que Lord Voldemort, el villano. Ambos son sombras que quieren tragarse todo como un agujero negro. Harry Potter es incontrolable, porque es una leyenda alimentada de los cuentos, los libros, los susurros en la calle y los ojos de admiración.

Y eso fue lo que nadie vio, nadie vio que Harry Potter era sombra teñida de luz y que las sombras debían estar juntas. Ni siquiera el Gigante de Corazón de Oro pudo verlo. Y como no pudo verlo, trató a Harry Potter como un ser de luz, y estuvo a punto de alcanzar a El Niño que Nació para Vivir. A punto. Lo rozó. Pero no fue suficiente.

Y luego apareció El Dragón de Escamas Doradas, a menudo El Idiota de Nariz Puntiaguda o El Príncipe de Nada. Tenía ojos de acero, actitud altiva y cosas importantes de las que preocuparse. Su boca era venenosa pero también sabía dar los mejores besos del mundo. Tenía manos frías, cosa que a El Niño que Nació para Vivir no le gustaba, pero Harry Potter decía amar. Porque él estaba caliente y necesitaba frialdad en su vida. Y no era así. Draco Malfoy fue el primer amor de su vida, fue el primero en ver detrás del rayo y la fachada de invencible, el primero en tocarle con sus dedos congelados igual que su corazón de piedra. Draco Malfoy, Dragón de Escamas Doradas, como se llamara, el primero en poner su boca en lugares inapropiados de mencionar.

Pero antes que todo, fue un niño. El Niño del Escabel. El niño que le miró con curiosidad velada en una máscara de heredero sangre pura, el niño que venía de la magia misma pero discriminaba, discriminaba porque era lo único que le habían enseñado. Le habían inculcado el desprecio a lo diferente, le habían mostrado las consecuencias de un mestizaje, le habían lavado la cabeza del modo más sutil que se puede utilizar.

 **La paternidad es una gran arma para moldear a una persona.**

 **Realmente era una lástima, y una gran ventaja, que Harry Potter fuera el huérfano en esta historia.**

—Y al final resultaste ser igual a mí —le dijo Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy una noche de luna creciente y estrellas muertas, mientras el rubio se arrodillaba a sus pies como lo hacía sólo con él, y le sonreía, mostrando la dentadura perfecta y las cejas arqueadas en señal de burla, sus manos sintiéndose por todas partes sin dejar nada más que vacío.

—No, Harry Potter. Tú y yo no somos iguales. Nunca lo hemos sido.

Harry Potter era sombra, y nadie estaba tan jodido como él. Así que Harry Potter fingió ser luz, y se dejó querer por El Gigante del Corazón de Oro, por El Caballero de Sangre y La Arquera de Tinta. Rubeus Hagrid, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Probablemente sus únicos amigos. El Mago de Barba Blanca era su mentor, una figura distante que, a pesar de todo, estaba allí. Y ninguno de ellos supo, ninguno de ellos supo que Harry Potter no existía en realidad, que era una farsa, que lo único verdadero era El Niño que Nació para Vivir. Que era pura oscuridad y soledad. Que El Hombre y La Mujer le miraban del otro lado.

Ronald no supo que su mejor amigo no se divertía hablando de chicas. Hermione no adivinó que Harry Potter estaba solo incluso acompañado. El ajedrez mágico no le dijo a Ron que su amigo se perdía en un camino al revés. Los libros no pudieron alertar a Hermione que Harry Potter y El Niño que Nació para Vivir eran dos personas muy distintas.

Y ninguno de ellos supo que era gay. Ninguno supo que había dejado que El Dragón de Escamas Doradas le besara, le contaminara la boca. O intentara limpiarla, porque hasta él era más puro. Harry, Niño. Ambos estaban tan manchados. Ambos estaban marcados. Ambos tenían al Otro Harry dentro de sí. El Otro Harry que era puro dolor y melancolía y odio y decía llamarse _Tom Riddle._

El Ojos Rojos.

Y Harry Potter, hijo de El Hombre de Gafas y La Mujer de Ojos Verdes, murió.

( _Metáforicamente_ ).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:** Wow. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? no puedo creerlo, más de un año, menos de un año, _i don't know._ Como habrán notado ya, voy a pasarme por el lugar donde el sol no brilla el canon, voy a hacer lo que quiera, amén. Este segundo capítulo no tiene demasiada información nueva, casi nada, pero ya me he puesto las pilas con esta historia y se vienen cositas interesantes que espero no decepcionen. Estoy contenta, sí. Vamos a ver qué tal sale esto.


End file.
